Great White
}} Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Atlantean/Human/Shark Hybrid Physiology:' blending of his DNA with that of a shark and an Atlantean grants him a unique, amphibious physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Great White possesses great physical strength that varies greatly depending upon the amount of time he spends out of water. While wet, Great White possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 75 tons. When dry, however, his strength is significantly less and can lift about 50 - 40 tons, but only after being dry for an extended period of time. ** Superhuman Speed: Great White is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Shay is able to move at speeds far faster than humans. His superhuman strong legs allow him to run very fast on land, although he is much faster in the water. *** Superhuman Swimming Speed: Great White is capable of swimming much faster than the finest Olympic swimmer. He can reach a top speed of 60 miles per hour. ** Superhuman Stamina: Great White's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. His musculature also generates far less fatigue toxins than the vast majority of Atlanteans, who all possess some level of superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Great White's body is considerably harder and more resistant than the body of an ordinary human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He is capable of withstanding the extreme temperature and pressures of the ocean floor, powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: Great White's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Great White's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Great White. However, like Atlanteans, he is capable of rapidly healing minor and moderate injuries faster than ordinary humans, provided he is wet. ** Aquatic Physiology: Great White's body is specially adapted for aquatic environments. His body is capable of withstanding cold temperatures and pressures that are found on the bottom of the ocean floor. He is also capable of breathing, speaking, seeing, and hearing underwater with perfect levels of clarity. **'Electrolocation:' Great White is able to sense the bio-electricity in living creatures, as a normal shark does to allow it to track fish. |-|Abilities= |-| Weaknesses= *'Electricity:' Great White has a huge weakness when it comes to electricity, especially in water. *'''Water dependency: '''Due to his shark physiology, Great White must stay in or regularly return to water to re-oxygenate his blood which restricts his ability to operate on dry land for long periods of time. |-| Equipment= Base of Operations Relationships Family Allies Enemies Trivia Category:Deviant